An Extended Evening
by PattyHewesbian
Summary: Damages - Patty/Ellen Season 2 Episode 1 - Smut. The night of the gala.


On the night of the gala, Patty walks alongside Ellen down the main hallway and she notices a certain look in Ellen's eyes. They're not speaking. They just keep walking, occasionally exchanging eye contact when each thinks the other isn't looking. It seems neither of them know what to say. Patty has seen this look before but, after many attempts to ignore it, she's being drawn in by Ellen's gaze. It tempts her and it's maddening. Finally she looks back at Ellen and tells her she would like to meet with her after the gala at a little restaurant near the Waldorf. Ellen smiles only slightly and she nods in agreement as if she'd already been thinking of extending their evening beyond the gala. One of Patty's clients suddenly approaches and Ellen steps away. They don't talk again for the rest of the evening but Ellen has been watching Patty from afar for most of the night and this hasn't gone unnoticed by Patty.

Ellen leaves first and Patty, who is engaged in a work-related conversation, stops mid-sentence as she sees Ellen walk out the door. She continues to stare at the doorway even after Ellen has gone as she thinks to herself how Ellen's early departure shows she is anxious to get on with their meeting. She smiles, then goes back to her conversation…

Patty arrives 30 minutes late to the restaurant but she doesn't seem to be in a hurry, perhaps because her timing was quite deliberate. She sits down across from Ellen, moving slowly and confidently but saying nothing and offering no apology for her late arrival. Ellen looks nervous and fidgety and Patty, although feeling the same way, hides it well. Ellen has already ordered a bottle of wine and had four full glasses in the time that she's been nervously awaiting Patty's arrival. Patty, pouring herself a glass, glances up at Ellen as she notices the bottle is now empty. She pauses to appreciate the aroma before taking a sip. As the wine touches her lips, she looks up and sees Ellen watching her every move. Knowing that Ellen is still watching, she licks a drop of wine off the edge of the glass before putting it back onto the table.

"Patty-," Ellen begins to speak and Patty cuts her off.

"How long have you been waiting, Ellen?" Patty smiles smugly, knowing that her young associate had left the gala over an hour ago. The notion that Ellen Parsons left early in anticipation of meeting with her continues to rattle around in her head and only feeds her ego even further.

Ellen's response catches her completely off guard. "Since the wedding."

Patty knows exactly what Ellen said and exactly what she meant by it. She knows what wedding Ellen is talking about. She remembers every detail of the day she surprised Ellen at her sister's wedding, following Ellen into that bathroom, offering her a glass of bourbon and a job in her firm. Still, she decides to play dumb.

"Wedding?" Patty is too sharp not to understand her and Ellen knows this. "Don't play with me, Patty. You heard me." Patty is stunned. She never expected that Ellen would admit what they've been feeling all along and Ellen's confidence turns her on. Patty thinks for a moment, realizing that with Ellen's confession she's already got what she wants. She knows Ellen wants her, and she goes in for the kill.

Finally Patty speaks. "You want to get out of here?"

"Absolutely," says Ellen in a serious tone.

The limo ride to Patty's apartment is intense. It is silent. They're sitting side by side, their shoulders and knees touching but neither woman budges. They don't even look at each other. Both women are deep in thought. They're dying to put their hands on one another.

The elevator doors close and as it begins to rise, their anticipation intensifies even more. Ellen is slowly coming apart and it shows in her eyes. Patty is stoic and calm on the outside. Inside her heart is pounding. The apartment door opens and the women enter. As Patty turns to shut the door, arms wrap around her waist and fingertips slowly massaging her through her gown. Patty breathes in sharply as Ellen's hands move up and cup her breasts. She turns toward her young associate, looking into her eyes and placing her hands on the young woman's hips, their faces only an inch or so apart. When Patty feels Ellen's breath move out from her lips onto her own, she pulls her in and kisses her softly…

The women start to grab at each other frantically. They rip at one another's clothing as they stumble over to the sofa and Ellen pulls Patty on top of her. Patty reaches down and pushes Ellen's dress up over her breasts and kisses down her stomach, her lips stopping when she reaches Ellen's panties. She grabs the material between her teeth and yanks down, pulling the rest away with her hands and she tosses the black lace completely out of sight. She resumes her position over Ellen, pulling the dress up over Ellen's head before kissing her neck, moving to her breasts, and then slowly making her way down to the pool of wetness between Ellen's thighs. She devours the younger woman. Ellen is writhing and moaning under Patty's sharp tongue.

Patty stops suddenly and stands upright in front of Ellen. She begins to unzip the back her gown as Ellen watches eagerly from below. The older woman slowly slides the gown off her shoulders, letting it drop to the ground around her ankles. Ellen moves her eyes to Patty's hands as Patty slides her fingers through the edges of her silk panties and pushes them down to the floor. Patty steps out of the pool of material around her feet and climbs on top of Ellen, spreading her legs over the younger woman. She starts grinding on top of her slowly, each woman's wetness combining as their pussies glide together. Patty starts moaning and her breaths quicken. Ellen watches as the older woman slowly comes undone above her.

Patty lowers herself back down onto Ellen, licking the outside of Ellen's lips until they part and her tongue meets Patty's. Ellen reaches up and unhooks the clasp on Patty's bra, sliding it off her shoulders and tossing it away into the darkness. She feels the older woman's hard nipples grazing along the skin on her stomach as Patty moves down between her thighs again, going in for another taste. The younger woman is quivering with pleasure and she pulls Patty's head deep between her legs, her hips rising and falling with Patty's tongue strokes. Ellen is still a little buzzed from the wine, and the intoxication from both the alcohol and Patty's tongue are almost too much for her. She feels like she's going to cum but she doesn't want it to be over yet.

Ellen sits up and gently pulls Patty by the hair, bringing her back up to her lips, and kissing her again before switching positions as she guides the older woman down onto her back. Patty doesn't like to give the floor to anyone, but somehow Ellen is getting away with it. She slides between Patty's thighs, and hovers over her for a moment while removing her own bra. Ellen wants to feel Patty's skin against hers, and she lowers herself back down until their breasts are touching. The women are panting and sweating as they begin to kiss passionately. Although Patty loves the way Ellen feels between her legs, she can't help but take back control of the situation. She lowers her hand between their moist bodies and starts to rub Ellen's clit until Ellen parts her legs, straddling over the older woman. Patty slides a finger into Ellen while massaging her clit with her thumb. Ellen is starting to feel it again. She knows she's about to cum and that Patty won't quit until she does. Patty slides another finger inside and starts pumping harder. Ellen is panting and trying to catch her breath. "Oh my god," Ellen lets out breathlessly as she begins to rock her hips back and forth on Patty's fingers. She leans over and places her hands on the arm of the sofa, giving herself some balance, her breasts dangling above Patty's face. Patty teases Ellen's nipples, fluttering the tip of her tongue against each one before taking Ellen's breast into her mouth and Ellen's moans become even louder. Her hips rise and fall faster as Patty slides a third finger in. Ellen lets out a scream. "Ah, Patty, I'm gonna cum!" Patty grabs the young woman by the hips and pulls her waist up over her face, taking Ellen's clit into her mouth. She sucks hard and Ellen grips tightly to the arm of the sofa, letting out one last, "ahh ahh, AAHHH GODDDDDDD!"

Ellen falls limp next to Patty, resting her head against Patty's bare breasts, and breathing in deep as she tries to compose herself. After a few moments, Patty sits up and reaches over to the bourbon on the coffee table, pouring herself a glass. As she sits back against the couch, Ellen lays her head down in the older woman's lap, her heart still beating fast.

Patty takes a deep breath in, and then lets out a sigh before a most satisfied and devilish smile appears upon her face. "Ok, Ellen Parsons," she pauses and takes a sip from her glass, "-_now_ let's see what you got."

-by Mary/Seduced with bourbon


End file.
